Many applications of electronic imaging systems require an accurate alignment of the optical assembly and the electronic image sensor so that an object in the center of field of view is accurately positioned in the center of the resultant display. This misalignment is commonly called the bore sight error.
Typically, the bore sight error is corrected by a rough positioning and/or screw down of the image sensor die and then manually adjusting its position in the horizontal, vertical and sometimes rotational axes by using fine alignment rails and readjusting the fastening screws. Since in a typical image sensor, the dimension of one pixel is approximately eight microns, accurate manual physical alignment is difficult and nearly impossible. Therefore, the manual alignment process is often slow, tedious, expensive and unsatisfactory in producing accurate results.